Aromatic polycarbonate resins have excellent mechanical properties such as impact resistance, heat resistance, transparency, and the like, and are employed in various applications. Particularly, containers made of polycarbonate resins have been widely used because they have excellent impact resistance and are transparent or translucent, which allows their contents to be visible from the outside. Further, these containers have been used in the field of precision members such as electric/electronic components or devices requiring strict isolation from contamination.
However, in the case of containers made of a typical polycarbonate resin, specifically, a polycarbonate resin prepared through interfacial polymerization, it is found that chlorine ions can be volatilized from the containers, thereby causing damage to semiconductor materials such as IC chips or precision members (products) such as silicon wafers and the like.
For example, conventional containers for precision members (Front Opening Shipping Box (FOSB) and the like) are made of interfacial polymerized polycarbonate resins prepared from a material including chlorine, such as phosgene and the like. Thus, various studies have been made to develop a method for minimizing the amount of chlorine in the interfacial polymerized polycarbonate resin, or a method for inhibiting volatilization from products (Japanese Patent Nos. 3785180, 3966935, 3995346, 4356828, and the like).
However, there are limitations to methods for minimizing the amount of chlorine in the interfacial polymerized polycarbonate resins. The preparation of containers employing resins in which the amount of chlorine is minimized is considered uneconomical. Moreover, it is found that precision members can be damaged by fluoride ions (F−), sulfate ions (SO42-), and gases volatilized at 150° C. or higher.
Therefore, there is a need for an economical container for precision members having minimized amounts of volatile gases while maintaining physical properties such as transparency, impact resistance and the like, as compared with existing containers for precision members.